The present invention relates to a heat-insulating pipe element of a pipe for conveying flue gases comprising a metal outer tube, a metal inner tube disposed co-axially within the outer tube in spaced relation and secured thereto against relative axial movement, and a heat-insulating material located in the space between the tubes.